Negatif
by Maruriyan
Summary: Cinta itu bebas. Jika kau mencintai seseorang, kau tidak harus memilikinya. Naruto benar - benar mempercayai itu. Warn! BL, OOC, AU hope you enjoy it :)


**Negatif**

 **Warning :**

 **BL, AU, OOC, Sasunaru, Plotless, Dll**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Cinta itu bebas.

Mencintai seseorang bukan berarti kau harus memilikinya kan ?

Naruto tahu itu.

Ya, dia menyadarinya tepat saat melihat sang kekasih tengah berciuman dengan orang lain tepat di bawah pohon sakura.

.

.

.

Semilir angin musim semi berhembus pelan. Ribuan kelopak bunga sakura beterbangan. Menyisakan semburat warna pink yang indah.

Disitulah ia berdiri. Seorang pemuda dengan surai _blonde_ cerahnya. Syal oranye pudar melingkar di lehernya. Menatap lurus ke salah satu deretan pohon sakura.

Sayangnya, bukan senyuman bahagia yang tercetak di wajahnya. Melainkan senyuman pahit.

Ya, dia masih berusaha untuk tersenyum. Menguatkan diri sendiri. Melawan perasaan yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Namun, bakat berbohongnya yang lebih buruk dari anak TK ternyata terbukti. Bahkan untuk membohongi diri sendiri saja dia tak mampu.

Hangat.

Matanya terasa hangat. Nafasnya mulai tak teratur. Ada hal yang mengganjal paru – parunya. Menimbulkan rasa sesak di rongga dadanya.

Perlahan, cairan bening itu mengalir indah, menuruni pipi sang pemuda. Iris sewarna langit musim panas itu berkilat.

Satu hal pasti yang sekarang ia rasakan.

Sakit.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap mereka. _Ramen_ yang ada di depannya terabaikan. Apalagi Sai yang mengoceh disampingnya.

Tak ada yang bisa membuat Naruto mengabaikan makanan dan sahabat kesayangannya selain orang itu.

Ya, laki – laki yang tengah duduk di tengah kerumunan kantin bersama gadis tercantik di sekolah ini.

Cemburu ? Tentu saja iya.

Siapa coba yang tidak, jika pacarmu sedang tersenyum untuk orang lain. Di depan umum.

Naruto menarik nafas. Perlahan, Naruto memalingkan muka.

Mengenyahkan segala perasaan kesal yang tak mungkin bisa dihilangkan.

.

.

.

" _**Halo, kau dimana sekarang ? "**_

Pertanyaan bodoh.

Naruto tahu, laki – laki yang sedang ditelponnya tengah berjarak beberapa meter di depannya. Berterimakasihlah kepada sekat kaca bening yang tertutupi buku hingga pinggangnya.

" _**Aku diluar "**_

' _Dia tidak berbohong '_

Naruto mengulum senyum, sebelum sebuah suara berikutnya berhasil merenggut senyumannya.

" _**Sudah dulu. Aku sibuk. "**_

JIka yang dimaksudnya adalah sibuk untuk menjawab pertanyaan si gadis musim semi yang menyodorkannya dengan dua pasang pakaian couple maka ia benar.

Sesak.

Naruto hanya mampu meremas buku bersampul biru di genggamannya.

.

.

.

" Hei, kudengar sekarang Sakura – _senpai_ sudah punya pacar ! "

" Hahhh... _Uso_! Tidak mungkin ! "

" Serius. Pacarnya adalah _senpai_ keren dari kelas unggulan "

" Wahhh... aku kalah jauh "

Percakapan _kouhai_ nya terdengar begitu jelas. Bukan. Bukannya Naruto menguping. _**Hell**_ , adik kelasnya lah yang berbicara bagaikan berada di hutan. Ah, jangan lupakan posisinya yang berada tepat di depan Naruto.

Tak seorang pun tahu perasaan Naruto.

Begitu pula statusnya sebagai pacar seseorang.

.

.

.

Jam 8.00.

Harusnya Naruto tengah menghangatkan diri dibalik selimut rubahnya. Sayangnya, setiap sabtu adalah pengecualian.

Naruto duduk di sebuah ayunan taman. Cahaya lampu temaran membantu menyamarkan ekspresi Naruto.

" Tidak datang ya? "

Bisik Naruto. Iris biru cerahnya menatap hamparan bintang – bintang di langit. Mungkin ini sabtu yang kesekian kalinya Naruto berada di taman ini seorang diri. Berayun maju dan mundur ditemani hembusan angin.

" Sebentar lagi "

Lirihnya.

.

.

.

Naruto tahu. Mereka tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Bahkan, saat Naruto melihatnya di lorong menuju perpustakaan. Ah, Naruto lupa kalau perpustakaan bersebelahan dengan ruang OSIS. Ruangan dimana kau akan dengan mudahnya menemukan seseorang yang menjadi _' pacar'_ Naruto selama ini.

Apakah sekarang masih ?

Entahlah.

Rasanya tidak, namun kata – kata _' berakhir'_ belum keluar dari mulut mereka.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Namun Naruto masih ingin mempertahankannya.

Mungkin sedikit lagi.

Tepat ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

Naruto memandang iris _onyx_ gelap yang mampu membuatnya terpesona. Bahkan disaat seperti sekarang pun.

Naruto membungkuk singkat. Sama seperti murid lain yang tidak mengenalnya secara pribadi, melainkan sebagai ketua osis.

Dan mereka berlalu. Begitu saja. Seolah – olah tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

Sekali lagi badai datang menghampiri Naruto di lorong yang sempit ini.

Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu perpustakaan, seorang gadis muncul dari pintu sebelahnya.

" Hai "

Sapanya.

Naruto yakin telinganya tidak salah dengar ketika gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Kau sudah tahu aku kan ? "

" Uzumaki Naruto. Kau pasti temannya Sasuke kan ? Sasuke sempat menyinggungmu beberapa kali. "

Gadis itu bermonolog.

Naruto hanya memperhatikan. Tak kurang tak lebih. Ekspresi wajahnya tak ada yang mencurigakan. Sesekali tersenyum saat gadis itu mengajaknya berbicara.

" Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu dariku ? "

Naruto jengah. Tangannya yang menggengam pintu perpustakaan harus terhenti selama beberapa menit akibat gadis yang ada di depannya.

" Ah, tidak. Maksudku, aku hanya ingin mengenalmu. Itu saja. "

" Temannya adalah temanku juga ", bisik gadis bermarga Haruno tepat di telinga Naruto sebelum menghilang ditelan lorong.

Oh, andai saja tidak ada laki – laki dengan tumpukan buku dan wajah sangar yang akan memasuki perpustakaan, mungkin Naruto akan bertanya,

' _Kau pacarnya ya ? '_

Sayangnya kalimat bodoh itu tidak keluar dan masih mendekam di tenggorokkannya.

Ha ! rasanya lucu ketika kau bertanya tentang hubungan gadis itu dengan pacarmu.

.

.

.

Semuanya akan berakhir tepat hari ini.

Naruto duduk di ayunan yang sama dari minggu – minggu saja, kehadiran pemuda berhoodie hitamlah yang sedikit berbeda.

" Sasuke, "

Naruto menatap iris _onyx_ itu lekat.

" Aku mencintaimu. Kita akhiri hubungan ini sekarang. "

Satu tarikan nafas sudah cukup. Naruto tersenyum. Bukan senyum bahagia, bukan juga senyum sedih.

Jika orang lain akan menangis jika berpisah dengan orang yang dicintainya, Naruto berbeda. Sedikitpun air mata tidak terlihat di iris biru jernih itu.

Reaksi Sasuke ?

Dia hanya membelalakan mata beberapa detik, setelah itu kembali datar. Tak ada ekspresi apapun.

" _Jaa ne_. Aku harap kau dan Sakura bahagia. "

Sedikit tarikan kecil di kedua sudut bibir dan tepukan di bahu Sasuke akan menjadi akhir segalanya.

Malam itu, Naruto meninggalkan taman dengan perasaan asing. Bukan sedih, kesal apalagi bahagia.

Lega.

Rasanya seperti beban yang ada di dadanya terangkat.

Sepertinya tidak buruk juga melihat gadis yang dulu pernah disukainya semasa SMP bersama dengan pacarnya selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

Ah, salah. Sekarang sudah menjadi mantan.

Naruto menarik nafas. Menatap hamparan bintang yang ada di atas kepalanya.

Sepertinya memesan _ramen_ ichiraku porsi jumbo dengan tambahan cabai adalah pilihan Naruto berikutnya.

.

.

.

Dan disini lah Naruto berakhir. Ingus dan air mata bercampur bersama pedasnya _ramen_. Sai yang kala itu berada di kedai, sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Naruto.

" Tsk, Naruto berhentilah, kau bisa diare besok ! "

Sai memperingatinya. Namun, senyuman bertengger di wajah pucat laki – laki itu.

" Lagipula haahhh... besok shhh...libur huwahhh... "

Sungguh, jawaban Naruto tidak nyambung dengan pernyataan Sai.

 **END**

* * *

A/N : Lagi – lagi fic absurd dari saya saya mohon maaf :" fic ini tiba – tiba terlitas di otak saya ketika membuat fic untuk event. Dan entah kenapa jari – jari saya lebih nyaman menyusun kata – kata disini.

Terakhir, saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic ini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya minna ~


End file.
